


Potty Time, Sexy Time

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [99]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Toddler!Clint, clint is a scam artist out for treats, daddy!Phil, he also likes to torture phil with said treats, kid!Clint, non sexual age play, potty training, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is potty training</p>
<p>Clint gets rewarded for using the potty </p>
<p>Clint uses reward for other fun things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Time, Sexy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Could you write more of something similar to 'I Go Potty Now,' with Clint being potty trained? You write little Clint sooo cutely! ^_^

Phil groaned and tried to keep the wiggly little boy from falling off the toilet.

“Clint! Stay still honey…”

Clint gave Phil the cutest little pout and kicked his feet once more, “No!”

Phil sighed, “Clint you need to learn how to use the potty like a big boy…”

“Don’ wanna!”

Phil tightened his jaw, but didn’t allow the toddler to move from the toilet until he had used the potty. 

 

~

Clint wasn’t really a toddler. 

Or at least, his body wasn’t…. And his mind wasn’t for the most part. 

You see, Phil and Clint had a special relationship that most people would find odd. 

Clint and Phil in their spare spare time liked to age play. Age play is a form of role-play where one member of the relationship (sometimes two) plays the role of a parent, while the other (or more) plays the role of a child. 

In this relationship, Clint was a toddler, and Phil was his loving papa. 

But sometimes this role was a little tiring for Phil, specially now that he was forcing his baby boy to potty train. 

Clint had been using diapers for about a year now, but Phil was done with having to clean him up. So they were trying to move Clint to just pull-ups when needed and big boy underwear when not.

 

~

“Clint! Get back here you little sneaky boy” Phil said with a laugh as he chased Clint around the apartment. 

“Catch me papa! Catch me!” Clint giggled with glee, his diaper half-on and half-off as he raced around the couch to the kitchen. 

Phil rolled his eyes and trotted around the other side of the couch, and caught Clint in his arms quite easily.

Phil was so glad he was a SHIELD Agent and worked out several times a week, otherwise lifting his 200+ lb archer into his arms would be a struggle.

Clint pouted when he was raised up to look at Phil.

“What’s wrong little bird?” Phil asked, amused.

“You caught me!”

Phil smiled, “I know I did. That’s what you wanted papa to do, now it’s potty time”

“Aw” Clint said in his sad voice.

Phil chuckled under his breath and carried Clint into the bathroom. “Okay, sit on the potty like a big boy and go to the bathroom”

“No!” Clint answered as he was set down on the toilet.

“Yes” 

Clint pouted and crossed his arms.

Phil sighed and stood up, “Start using the potty like a big boy, and papa will give you a treat”

Clint looked up at Phil, “Treat?”

_God he’s such a con artist._

“Yes, a treat”

“What treat?”

“A lollipop”

Clint’s eyes gleamed. “Lolly? Okay!”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Okay what?”

“Okay potty time!” Clint said happily. 

Phil let out a breath of relief. “Good.... Now does papa need to show you how to go number one again?”

Clint shook his head, “Nuh uh. I got it. Go get treat while I have potty time”

Phil smiled and left the bathroom, “Call me if you need me baby”

 

~

Phil stared at Clint, who was currently deep-throating a lollipop.

“Did... Did you save that from last week?”

Clint smirked and pulled the treat away with a ‘pop,’ “You bet your ass I did”

Phil gulped, “Why?”

Clint winked, “Because I knew my treat from potty time would lead to sexy time”

“... That was the worst pun I have ever heard”

“And yet...”

“... Shut up Clint and get on the bed”

“Ha! Knew it would work”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
